It is commonplace now for homeowners to own and utilize a backup generator for use when there is a power outage. Such generators are also used in areas where there is no electricity from transmission lines, such as when camping. One problem that is sometimes tragically encountered is that the exhaust gases from the engine can enter an enclosed space and cause serious harm or even death to humans and animals. This is particularly problematic when the generator set is placed close to a window or door which can be left open.
Detectors are available to sense some of these gases and provide an alarm. However, the detectors are often not maintained, malfunction or the gas is not sensed in enough time to prevent harm. Regardless of the alarm being activated, the engine continues to produce exhaust gas that can continue to enter an enclosed space and raise the concentration of toxic components. The primary toxic component is considered to be carbon monoxide, a colorless, odorless gas.
As mentioned, one of the problems with the use of generator sets is that they are often placed close to where people or animals are staying, and in warm weather, windows or doors are maintained open for ventilation. Exhaust then enters the confined space and the amount of the toxic gas increases to a non safe level. If there is no alarm or a non functioning alarm the harm can occur. Alarms can also be ignored. Even then, the gases continue to be generated which can spread to other enclosed spaces and raise the level of the exhaust gas.
There is thus a need for an improved generator system and a method of its operation.